Someone Else Before
by AColdSky
Summary: Carmen Montana went into hiding after her 9th grade year. Not even her twin brother Jackson knows why. What happens when the psychomaniac that put her into hiding, suddenly becomes a teacher at her school? Future OCxOC, Loliver, and Jiley possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note from "Oh My!": Dear Readers, I am revamping this story under the name 'Someone Else Before.' This story 'Oh My!', I lost all interest and any plot I originally had. Also, I wanted to put Jake in, cause I'm a Jiley fan. But, this can still end up a Moliver. Hehe. Also, the names that I originally had weren't working with me anymore. So, basically I'm re-starting the entire thing. ****Thanks for reading!-- ****AColdSky**

* * *

**Someone Else Before:** Chapter 1

Hannah Montana was finishing, yet again, another concert. The sold-out stadium was packed to capacity with screaming fans. Hannah's older sister, Carmen Montana, was far from everyone's mind. Carmen went on break two years ago, after her first year high school, the record company's excuse was to not feel the pressures of Hollywood life. Little did everyone know Carmen Montana, also known as Kelsey Stewart, was at S. Anthony Preparatory Academy for Girls in Kansas.

Hannah had just finished a double encore and was on her way home in her 'big black stretch liiiiiimoo' as her dad called it. After the limo change to a standard Cadillac, the driver slowed in front of their home overlooking the Malibu beach.

"Here you are Ms. Montana, have a good night," the driver said.

"Thanks Jerry, see you next week," Hannah said to the driver as she got out of the Cadillac with her dad and Lola behind her.

"I totally saw Noah and Adam Vincent in the crowd. They are sooooooo cute!" Lola squealed as they walked into the house taking off their wigs.

For your information, Noah and Adam Vincent are two of the three hottie of the year candidates, competing with the one and only Jake Ryan and the objects of Lilly's affection.

_

* * *

_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,  
For the rest of my life,  
But people change,  
Thank God I did,  
And if there's some confusion,  
Let me tell you you're just delusional,  
Get a clue,  
'Cuz people change,  
Thank God I did,  
Thank God I did,_

_Just because I liked you back then,  
Doesn't mean I like you now,  
Just because I liked you back then,  
Doesn't mean I like you,  
Doesn't mean I like you!  
Just because I liked you back then,  
Doesn't mean I like you now..."_

"That was 'East Northumberland High' by the one and only Carmen Montana. She hasn't been on the music radar for over a year now, after taking a break to focus on her studies. She started high school over two years ago, and decided she wanted to have a normal high school life after touring for her entire ninth grade year. Her sister, the ever popular Hannah Montana..." the radio DJ announced on the radio as a girl in her dorm room turned to the radio off.

"Hey, I wanted to hear that!" her roommate said.

"It's nothing special Vivica," the girl said annoyed.. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"You're strange, Kelsey," Vivica flipped the radio back as Kelsey left for the community shower down the hall.

"...for the next 3 hours we will be playing a mixture of music spanning both of the Montana sisters careers, starting with a new Hannah Montana song 'Old Blue Jeans'," the DJ said.

_"You walk away from me tonight,  
Not knowing the real me  
Cuz you believe in all the hype  
I just stepped out a magazine,_

_Take away the glamour, the world, let it show,  
And forget everything you know,  
Take away the mirrors, the limo, the lights,  
'Cuz I don't wanna dress up tonight..."_

Kelsey was brushing out her braid as the radio was blasting out the new Hannah Montana song. She missed her family and to make matters worse, the crazy maniac that caused her to go into hiding the first time had found her again. He swore to make her life unbearable, and if she didn't comply to his demands. He would blackmail her and her family. There was much more at stake than the secret identities of the Montana sisters, something much bigger. Classes had ended more than 2 weeks ago, and the school was a bore. Even worse than last year, all summer activities had been cancelled due to budget cuts. As Kelsey brushed her teeth, she made the final decision to go home. Not Tennessee, that wasn't her family's home anymore. She needed to get to Malibu, California and leave the terrible memories and a psycho maniac that was now a teacher at her school.

* * *

**The first chapter is always the hardest for me. So, please review! That little purple button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooooo much, for your reviews! It means alot to me! Remember to review this chapter too!**

* * *

**Someone Else Before: **Chapter 2

Miles upon miles of dry plain passed by Kelsey's window on the beat-up southbound bus. There was 500 miles between S. Anthony Prep and Amarillo, Texas--the first stop. There was 357 miles to go. The blazing summer's heat wasn't helping matters, the 20 or so distraught passengers were each spread out on a bench fanning themselves with whatever they could. Kelsey got out her journal and started writing.

_June 25, 2007_

_Dear Journal, _

_It's official, I've left SAP and going back to Malibu. I've only been there twice... the two short breaks I had from touring. Otherwise, it was always go-go-go. I'm on the noon bus to Amarillo, and I'm telling you its pure hell. 110 degrees and no air conditioning. I'm serious, I don't even think the bus driver is human... but you never know. With the money I've saved from Carmen's days, I may take the local bus to Lubbock and stay the night there, and maybe do a little shopping. The school doesn't care that I've left. I fit everything that was mine into my rolling suitcase and my backpack. Most of my clothes were school mandated... so I have 2 pairs of clothes with me. Fabulous. Well, another story for another time. _

_'Til next time _

_K.C.S. _

Kelsey closed her tired cloth-bound journal number 4, grabbed her iPod, and rested her head against the surprisingly cold glass and fell asleep.

-Flashback-

_One of the few breaks from touring Kelsey had gotten was spent at the beach side house in Malibu. She never had enough time to go to Tennessee, so her family bought a house with Carmen's money for the entire family._

_"I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E...And can't no other lady put it down like..." two girls were dancing in their living room._

_"Woo, go AirBud, at this rate you'll be the next Montana!" Kelsey hugged her little sis._

_"KiKi, you know I want to be a singer. But, daddy says I have to wait until I'm in 8th grade. I'm starting 7th grade soon, this is going to take forever," Miley said dramatically._

_"It'll come soon enough. I'll be gone for your entire 7th grade year too. They've got me booked until next May. Man...maybe after ninth grade, I can go to normal school and take a break from Carmen and everything."_

_"But, singing is your everything," Miley whined._

_"It's not that..." Kelsey started._

-End Flashback-

Kelsey awoke as the bus pulled into yet another stop. In her reoccurring dream, she never got to tell her sister why she wanted the break. Which isn't far from the truth, Miley just thinks she wanted a break from it all. When in reality, there are three people besides her that know the real reason of the Carmen Montana disappearance. Her manager, also her dad, who had reluctantly agreed to let her go to boarding school. Her mother, who was now dead because of the psychomaniac's bullet. And lastly, the psychomaniac, also known as her former tour tutor, Mr. Wynton. Not even her twin brother Jackson knew.

Kelsey sighed as four passengers got off the bus, and 5 more got on.

"Only 300 miles to go," Kelsey breathed out leaning back into well worn seats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Montana, that's perfect!" Liza, the perfectionist photographer of Teen Trends Magazine yelled out. " I've done it again! Now, take ten as I reload the camera!"

Hannah let her smiling face relax and walked over to her friend Lola, who was excited to be at a photo shoot.

"Lola, relax, you've only been to a million of these!" Hannah said taking a drink of water from the water bottle an assistant gave her.

"But, I swear I saw Noah Vincent walk into the next booth over!" Lola said giving out a girlish squeal.

"Lola, get a grip. I will not be personally responsible for the mental health of other singers," Hannah said handing the water back to the assistant.

"Oh, who cares," Lola said waving it off. "So, how does it feel to be on your 5th cover of Teen Trends?"

"Great, but I have 3 more after this one, to catch up with Carmen," Hannah said downcast at the mention of her sisters name.

"I thought you were over that," Lola comforted.

"I mean, I thought I was, but she left without saying good-bye. I know there's got to be a reason right, but every time she tried to tell me something always happens."

"You're exaggerating," Lola said rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not..." Hannah started.

"Ms. Montana back to the booth please," Liza said sweetly, as if her job depended on it.

"Of course," Hannah said with the same attitude.

Liza starting snapping picture after picture, Hannah swore all she saw was white.

"Oh, sorry!" Liza exclaimed, stopped taking pictures all of the sudden. "Forgot to turn the flash down!"

It was official; Liza had definitely hit her head.

Within seconds, Liza was flashing picture a mile a minutes. However, this time Hannah could see Lola making faces to get her to laugh.

"Be careful, your face might stick like that," someone came up from behind her.

"As if," Lola turned around to see a guy walk up to her.

"By the way, do you dye your hair that color? My brother says its a wig, so your wouldn't damage your hair with all your color changes," Noah pointed out Lola's magenta wig.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble," Lola whispered. "It's a wig."

"Well, it looks like I have to give my brother five bucks, nice meeting you Lola," said the guy walking off.

Lola brushed him off as another guy asking about her hair color. As she started making faces again, it finally registered who she talked to.

"Eep! NOAH VINCENT TALKED TO ME!" Lola attracted stares with another girlish squeal and jumping up and down.

"Sorry," she whispered.

* * *

**Yeah, that whole squealing thing sounds like something Lola would do. So, remember to Read and Review and you'll get a virtual cookie! --AColdSky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm backkkkk! I'll try and update one more time before school ends. But, no promises.**

* * *

**Someone Else Before:** Chapter 3

by acoldsky

Kelsey sighed as she threw her backpack into the aisle seat and took the window seat. It would take 29 hours from Lubbock to LA and she dreaded every minute of it. It was nearly 11 o'clock at night, and she was exhausted. If she had taken the earlier bus, she wouldn't of had a chance for dinner or extra clothes shopping and would be stuck in the bus for another 5 hours with one more transfer.

As she laid back in her chair, looking out into black oblivion, she had the gut feeling that Mr. Wynton had noticed she left and would be following her any day now. Kelsey thought, leaning her head against the cool glass window, maybe she was being followed.

---

"What do you mean Hannah has a new publicist! We've used Darrell since Hannah's first day at the record company!" Robby Ray yelled into the phone.

_"We're sorry, but Darrell had to retire from a heart condition and his replacement is the best newcomer in the business, Matt Franklin," the receptionist said calmly. _

"Give best wishes to Darrell from Ms. Montana and send any information on Mr. Franklin immediately."

_"Very well, have a nice day Mr. Montana. Good-bye." _

"You too, bye"

Robby Ray hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh.

"Best wishes to Darrell from Ms. Montana, official much," Miley laughed.

"You know these Hollywood types," Robby sighed setting the phone back in its holder and continued making breakfast.

Miley just nodded in response taking a bite of her pancakes and continued reading a magazine. It was a slow Wednesday morning, Lilly had a doctor's appointment and Oliver was going to his brothers Lacrosse match in LA. After finishing her breakfast, Miley sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hello, I'm Taylor Kingsford and I'm with the unstoppable duo, the Noah and Adam Vincent. Noah's cover of 'Beautiful Soul' debuted at #1 on our top 40 countdown. A feat not conquered by many. Now tell me and our viewers, what inspired you two to become singers in the first place?"

"Well," Noah started. "Our grandmother was a choir director at her local church and always encouraged her children and grandchildren into singing or any type of music."

"She made us take singing lessons," said Adam. "We could never play the sick excuse, cause she knew were we lived."

"That's great," Taylor laughed. "We'll answer viewers questions during our top 10 countdown. However, before that, every week here at the Taylor Kingsford Show we dig up an old #1 video every week. Here's this week's viewers choice--Carmen Montana with East Northumberland High."

Miley quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the television and ran up stairs to get ready for another photoshoot.

---

"Welcome to the West Bus Terminal of Los Angeles International Airport. Please claim all baggage and do not leave children unattended. Thank You and Welcome to Los Angeles," a voice came over the loud speaker.

Kelsey sighed and grabbed all her bags and yawned as she stepped off the bus. Getting to LA at 4 am isn't the brightest idea, since she would be able to catch a cab for another 5 hours. And her family didn't even know she had travel across the US by herself. She was only about 40 minutes from home, but had no way to get there. Kelsey turned around to look for the cab company hours, when she saw the local bus schedule.

MALIBU--8:30 AM, 11:45 AM, 2:35 PM, 5:26 PM

She sighed, it wasn't perfect. But, it would have to do.

---

Hannah was doing yet another photoshoot that week. Her schedule was always packed with them in the summer, because of her contracts policy of only one a month during the school year.

"That's brilliant Hannah, now look that way," Lisa said jumping around snapping a gazillion pictures in a row, directing Hannah left and right. "I've done it again," Lisa said standing up breathing out. "You were great Hannah, everyone take ten!"

Hannah took a deep breath and walked over to the refreshment table, grabbing a water bottle and taking a swig from it.

"Ms. Montana?"

Hannah turned around slowly to see a younger looking man dressed up in a suit approaching her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Matt Franklin, your new publicist," he said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Franklin. I'm Hannah," Hannah shook his hand.

"Please call me Matt," Matt said reaching into his portfolio and taking a piece of paper and handing it to her. "Here's my contact information. I must go run a few errands and let you get back to your photoshoot."

With that, Matt left her reading over the piece of paper, which resembled a resume. Hannah smiled; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Little did she know, she was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry, I haven't updated in eons. I was too lazy to write. Maybe some reviews could get me started again? Virtual cookies to reviewers!**


End file.
